Girls and Guns (Cancelled)
by Difficulty Tweak
Summary: (This story has been cancelled, please do not expect any further updates.) What was originally likely to be a very boring post for G&K's newest commander quickly takes a turn for something far more exciting and significant, not only for him, but for the soldiers under him as well.
1. Sangvis Assault

**Hi, yes, I'm starting a new story, please don't crucify me immediately, let me explain myself first.**

 **For the people who follow me already, I got the idea for this fic around the time I introduced Allie into Grimm Retreat, and felt like writing this whenever I didn't feel like writing for Grimm Retreat. It's a side project, basically.**

 **For the newcomers who have literally never heard of my sorry ass before, I've been writing a RWBY – Fallout New Vegas crossover called Grimm Retreat, specifically a rewrite because I felt the original version was trash (which it was). The rewrite's been doing pretty well, and it's sort of a clusterfuck of ideas and things I've kind of absorbed via osmosis from the rest of the fanfiction community (generally crossovers). Point is, I introduced an AI companion for Courier Six called Allie, who is functionally identical to Cortana from Halo. This is significant because her avatar or whatever you want to call it looks like 9A-91, from, well, Girls Frontline. That's because Allie IS 9A-91, at least her avatar is. That kind of gave me the idea to jump on a Girls Frontline fanfic, since I felt like I would need something to write for other than just writing Grimm Retreat. Variety is the spice of life and all that shit, plus I've been really getting into GFL, and since I can be accurately described as a gun fetishist in every sense of the word, writing a Girls Frontline fanfiction is like fucking heaven for me.**

 **SO, let me lay out some ground level shit you can expect from this fic in general.**

 **This fanfiction doesn't have a set schedule for updates. I update when I feel like it. If I get bored of writing for Grimm Retreat, I'll come write for Girls and Guns until I get bored of that, and then I go write for Grimm Retreat, rinse and repeat. Sometimes I'll leapfrog them if I'm feeling particularly creative.**

 **If Grimm Retreat is anything to go by, the canons in my fanfiction are flexible. It's a sacrifice I have to make for creative liberties, but I don't think anyone's gonna be particularly booty blasted that 9A-91 goes from being like 4'5" to 5'4" or anything like that. Kar98k will get a fucking huge downsizing of her rifle assuming I even decide to put her in the story properly, purely as an example.**

 **This is the most important bit, the story progresses in G &G as I progress through the game, and it is incredibly important to note that **_**I AM PLAYING ON THE ENGLISH SERVER, NOT THE CHINESE, TAIWANESE, OR KOREAN SERVER, MEANING I AM AT BARE MINIMUM TWO YEARS BEHIND ON THE STORY EVENTS**_

 **Now that I've gone over the basics for how the fanfiction will work, let's get into some specifics about what will actually change.**

 **-Pretty much everyone will get a redesign of some sort. Whether it's as simple as giving the UMP sisters a ballistic vest or as significant as clothing G41, or completely changing PPK's clothes, people will have redesigns. The only exception to this rule are Helian, Persica, and Kryuger, who I generally have no problems with design wise. They're a bit goofy, sure, but they're mostly fine.**

 **-The Commander will NOT be the one you see on the loading screen 4komas.** **This is because I personally think the Commander that you see in the loading screens looks fucking stupid, and I want my main characters to look how I want them to, not like how some Korean artist wants them to look. Sorry, but this is my story, so I get to decide shit.**

 **-Area S09's base will be northeast of the Russian city of Vladivostok. It's far enough and remote enough for there to be no other commanders in the area to respond aside from the player, as indicated by Helian's prologue dialogue. Also, given the proximity of the base to China, Mongolia, and North Korea, I'll probably have missions take place in those areas, maybe Japan if I really want to stretch it. The missions will largely take place in and around the Primorsky Krai region of Russia to give you a frame of reference.**

 **-Battles won't be stupid Battle of Geonosis type fights over open ground with zero cover and minimal tactics. I plan on actually having the T-Dolls intelligently engage targets and not just be fucking morons in combat. I also plan on having elements like armored vehicle support, air support, and artillery take place in larger battles, and while I recognize that fairies are a thing, they'll be there for smaller battles. The most support you'll see for the Commander initially is mortar support, though.**

 **-There will be two new types of T-Doll, one is called the Launcher type. They're anti-tank and anti-air specialists armed with anything that can be generalized as a rocket launcher, like the SMAW, M72 LAW, RPG-7, or Panzerschreck. Certain dolls like PTRD, M2HB, DSR-50, and** **NTW-20 will gain the ability to damage or destroy light vehicles and light tanks if I really want to break your suspension of disbelief. The other type of T-Doll is vehicle crew, so if there is a vehicle more advanced than, say, a Humvee, it has its own type. This basically boils down to Tank Dolls, Helicopter Dolls, and Jet Dolls.**

 **-Dummy links are basically extra lives, and death is permanent for T-Dolls. If the lead doll in a link dies, their consciousness is transferred to one of the dummies. If they run out of dolls, they die for good.**

 **I believe that's everything, so let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **SECTOR S09, G &K FOB**

 **WEST OF VLADIVOSTOK**

 **4:30 AM**

" **This is not your grave, but you are welcome in it…"**

* * *

"I have brought Death to your doorstep." the SF doll said, holding up a bruised and bloodied M4A1 by her throat. "Now, open your eyes." she commanded. M4 gulped, and opened her eyes. She saw the SF doll, even more pissed than before. Her clothes were torn, and one of her eyes was now glowing orange. The fires that broke out during their fight were raging directly behind her, steadily growing larger. "Look at me, Tactical Doll M4A1, look at me." She commanded, clearly enjoying the power trip. The SF doll tightened her grip, started to gloat. "It's time for your finale, and you must stay till the show is over." M4 coughed, and tried to struggle against her grip. "A..gent…." She struggled to say. The SF doll cocked her head to the left. "Interesting. Even the look in your eyes is different from theirs in the face of Death." she said. Agent tightened her grip even further. "But this is not the look I want. I want to see rage, shock, indignation!" Correction, Agent wasn't enjoying her power trip, she was _high_ on it.

M4 coughed again, but was barely able to, due to the pressure on her throat. Agent continued talking. "You've stolen something very important to the Master. Do you think you can just leave?" M4 had half a mind to tell her 'yes', but she preferred being alive. "I'll kill you first, then your AR team, then the Griffin T-Dolls still slaving away under you." Agent said, smugly. Nevermind being alive, then. "Very soon, you will all be at a loss, like infants with no parents. They'll struggle without any leadership, and will all fall to us easily. All you have to do is die, and you will in just a few more seconds!" Agent said, tightening her grip even further. M4 braced for the inevitable, but suddenly a shot rang out, and M4 felt Agent's grip loosen, and M4 fell to the ground.

"Never was a fan of monologuing, gotta say." a familiar voice said. M4 looked towards the source of the voice, and saw M16 standing over Agent's body. M4 let out a few coughs, and got up. M16 smiled at her sister. "Yeah yeah, snatched you from the jaws of Death again, haven't I?" she said. M4 smiled back, before getting serious again. "M16, what's the SITREP? SOPMOD and AR-15 aren't with you…" she said. Suddenly, AR-15 and SOPMOD appeared in a hole in the wall.

"We're back, but Sangvis Reinforcements are close. We need to get moving, or this entire operation will be FUBAR." AR-15 said.

SOPMOD spoke up. "Fireteams Rommel, Volga, and Prague are close to the objective point. The plan is to link up with them and have them hold off SF elements until we can achieve the objective." she said. M4 was about to talk, but M16 beat her to it.

"M4, you sure you can issue commands right now?" she said, obviously concerned for her sister's well being.

M4 winced at the pain. "I need you to repair me, M16. I'll run diagnostics on my command systems." she said.

"10-4. SOP, AR, watch the hole while I fix M4." M16 commanded. AR-15 and SOP nodded, and took up position near the hole in the wall, while M16 got to work.

* * *

 **SECTOR S09, TEMPORARY COMMAND POST**

 **4:39 AM**

* * *

M4 let herself in to the makeshift command post, and immediately saw STG-44, PPSh-41, and Skorpion, the leaders of Rommel, Volga, and Prague, respectively. They were poring over a table with a map of the AO on it, and hadn't noticed her presence, so she coughed to make herself known. They all turned to her, and PPSh was the first one to greet her.

"Privyet, comrade! We were beginning to think you didn't make it! Do you have the intel?" She said cheerily, bottle of vodka in hand.

M4 nodded, flashed the disc she was carrying, and moved towards the table. "Look, there's been a change of plans. We've gone loud, and SF knows we're here. SF reinforcements are roughly 20 mikes out, and that's being generous. Judging from the map of the AO, we can't directly pass through the forest to get to the beacon. There's some sort of impassable terrain that blocks direct access, so we have to go the long way." M4 said, pointing to the relevant locations.

"So? What does that mean, M4?" Skorpion asked, twirling one of her guns around her finger.

"It means we won't be able to make it on foot, Skorpion. It also means that we need teams to hold the line until we can disable the alarm beacon. There are three choke points around the CP that lead to the road to the beacon. You three and your squads need to hold the line, even if it means you have to hold on until the bitter end." M4 said. STG, PPSh, and Skorpion all shuddered at the thought of dying. "Believe me, I wouldn't ask this of you if I knew there was any other way. STG, you and Rommel have to hold the north, most of their armored support is likely to come from that direction, so your Panzers should fare well against them. I'll also need one of your Kubelwagens, or everything we've done will be for nothing." M4 said, looking at STG, and STG nodded, motioning to the MP40 standing guard nearby to prepare a Kubelwagen. "Skorpion, you have to hold the east. The SF airbase is out that way, and you're the only one with the MANPADS that can challenge their air superiority. I don't think much infantry will be coming your way, but be prepared anyways." M4 said. Skorpion nodded, her face visibly nervous. M4 turned to look at PPSh. "The bulk of their infantry should be coming your way, Papasha. Nothing that you haven't handled before, but still, be careful." M4 said, eyeing PPSh-41.

"Nothing to worry about, comrade! Everyone in Volga has the memories of those who've fought against impossible odds before. For us, this is nothing!" She said, smiling at M4.

The MP40 from earlier came back, and whispered something in STG's ear, and she nodded. "Anything else?" STG asked.

M4's face went blank for a moment. "Keep in contact over shortwave. If any one line falls, everyone needs to know. Have everyone in your squads set their frequencies to 40.4." She said. STG moved for the door, motioning for M4 to follow her.

* * *

 **4:44 AM**

* * *

STG slapped the hood of the Kubelwagen. "You're all set to go, M4. Take care, now." STG said, offering a handshake to M4, which she took.

"Take care." was all M4 said, before she hopped into the Kubelwagen. Everyone else from Anti-Rain was already in the car, so M4 didn't have to wait for anyone. She put the keys in the ignition, and drove out of the camp towards the beacon.

* * *

 **4:47 AM**

* * *

The radio crackled, and PPSh's voice came over the radio. _"Fireteam Volga is in position, comrades!"_

* * *

 **4:50 AM**

* * *

The radio crackled again, and now Skorpion was talking. _"Fireteam Prague, in position! There's plenty of open ground from where I'm looking."_

* * *

 **4:51 AM**

* * *

M4's radio crackled again, and there was heavy static. _"Fireteam Rommel…po..tion! H.. py, M4?"_ M4 could barely make out STG's voice from the static.

"Fireteam Rommel, we're passing out of range. Repeat last, over." M4 spoke into the radio.

The radio crackled again. "AR T..am…p…sit…" was all that came out before the signal went dead. M4 put the radio away, and kept driving. If she had to guess, they were about halfway to the beacon by now.

* * *

"AR Team, respond! Fireteam Rommel is in position!" STG shouted into the radio. MP40 walked up to STG.

"They've passed out of range. Contacting them right now is no use, STG." she said. STG sighed in exasperation, and took up position near one of the Tigers.

* * *

 **4:57 AM**

* * *

There was a faint buzzing sound in the distance.

Skorpion pulled out her radio and spoke into it. "We've got helicopters incoming!" she said, alerting Volga and Rommel. She turned to her Iglas, waited for a visual on the helicopters, and directed them to fire on them when they could. It took a second, and suddenly, five missiles went flying towards the incoming helicopters. Some of them dumped flares, but couldn't dodge in time, others just accepted their fate and let themselves get hit. All five of the incoming helicopters went down.

Skorpion spoke into her radio again. "Scratch that, helicopters are out."

* * *

 **4:58 AM**

* * *

There was a faint stomping in the distance. "Sounds like we've got company…" STG said to herself. Suddenly, the radio crackled.

" _Killing me once is truly commendable for trash dolls like you."_ the voice said. _"This time I'm bringing more dummies. You'll be making their acquaintance soon."_ it finished.

The stomping was getting louder.

STG pulled out her radio. "Shove it up your ass, Sangvis scum." she said. There was only laughter on the other end of the radio, and then the signal went dark. "Prepare for contact! Panzer IVs, load AP! Tigers, load HE! Panzerschrecks, load HEAT!" she yelled over the radio.

The stomping stopped, and suddenly the tension in the air grew so thick STG felt like she was going to suffocate.

There was then a loud impact on the road directly in front of Fireteam Rommel, which kicked up a significant amount of dirt. When it cleared, at least 12 SF walkers were directly in front of the fireteam.

"Open fire!" STG yelled, and then an earth shattering explosion that consisted of two 88mm guns, four 75mm guns, and the explosions of five Panzerschreck rockets rang out, kicking up even more dirt. "MGs, open up!" STG yelled into the radio again. For the next ten seconds, you would be forgiven if you thought you were in a lumber mill, because exactly 17 MG34s and 5 MG42s ripped into the cloud of dirt.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire!" STG commanded over the radio. Shortly after, the MG fire ended, and the dirt cloud cleared.

Where there were once 12 Sangvis Ferri mech walkers, now sat a pile of burnt, burning, and exploded parts and limbs. STG didn't immediately notice it, but there was a 13th body behind the pile, missing her lower body. STG stood up, and walked towards the body of the T-Doll, and heard her uttering something.

"2..36…9….85..5..5" the doll painfully tried to say. STG kicked her in the face, and then put her boot directly on her chest, pressing down, and pointing her weapon at the bisected doll's face.

"''Trash dolls like us', huh? Funny, I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who got bisected for pulling a stupid maneuver like that." STG said smugly, pressing her boot harder on the doll's chest.

The doll looked at her with malice. "Go to hell, Griffin scum." she tried to spit in STG's face, but could only cough up synthetic blood. "You've already lost. You'll be outflanked soon enough." The doll started to laugh.

"Oh, you mean the helicopter attack? We blew you out of the sky a few minutes ago, not sure if you were paying attention. We've only got one front left. You lose." STG said, enjoying her chance at being smug.

The doll's face changed to one of shock and horror. "That means there's only one of…no, no, no!" she yelled, panicking. STG put the barrel of her gun to the doll's head, and shot three times, killing the doll.

STG pulled out the radio and turned it on. "Fireteam Rommel here, tag 12 walkers and one SF dummy as KIA. Last front's on you, Papasha." STG said, before turning the radio off.

* * *

 **5:04 AM**

* * *

"Good work, comrade STG!" PPSh said into the radio. Fireteam Volga had set up undetonated ordinance taken from an abandoned T-72 on a bridge that was the only way in, with full intent on blowing it. PPSh had everyone in Volga positioned behind cover so the advancing infantry wouldn't immediately be suspicious. The enemy infantry would have to cross two bridges before they got to the rigged one. She also had the foresight to place Mosin at a higher level of elevation from the rest of the fireteam, primarily to pick off the dummy of the doll that had decided to taunt them over the radio. PPSh had full faith in Mosin to do her job, and leave the infantry to the rest of the fireteam.

* * *

Mosin looked down the hill and onto the road ahead. She saw the infantry column marching forward around a bend further up. She was under strict order NOT to fire until the dummy was in sight and the infantry were on the rigged bridge. She had no question whether she could make the shot or not, she had the memories and the skills of the White Death with her, after all. It was the rest of Volga she was concerned about.

The infantry column had now crossed the first bridge.

Most of the T-Dolls in Volga wouldn't be able to hold out against a sustained assault. Papasha can shoot fast, sure, but her weapon is chambered in a pistol caliber, meaning she does basically squat for actual damage, plus her preference for the drum magazines means her gun frequently misfeeds, and Nagant would get slaughtered in a straight up slugfest. SKS and herself would probably get destroyed if they tried to be anything other than snipers. The only one Mosin was completely confident in to come out unscathed in a proper fight was DP28, because she shot the same cartridge that Mosin did, and her accuracy wasn't everywhere like Papasha's.

The column had now crossed the second bridge, and the dummy was in sight.

Mosin trained her irons on the dummy, and waited for the column to start crossing the third bridge. She was the signal to start the ambush.

The dummy looked wary, but wasn't looking up. As soon as the column was halfway across the bridge, Mosin made her move.

 _BANG!_

The dummy dropped dead, and there was a moment of confusion from the infantry column before Volga started the ambush. Papasha threw a grenade directly onto the bridge, which caused the unexploded ordinance to detonate, and sent the whole bridge up in a plume of fire and debris, plus about ¾ of the infantry column went up with the bridge. DP28 then began suppressing where the column was supposed to be, dropping a significant portion of them. Finally, Mosin and SKS started laying into the survivors. In under a minute, the entire column was wiped out.

Mosin smiled to herself. She was glad she was wrong about her squadmates this time.

* * *

PPSh pulled out her radio. "Comrades, this is Fireteam Volga, we've just wiped the infantry column out. Scratch 30 traitors to the revolution, and one dummy. Any word from AR Team?" PPSh said into the radio.

" _Nein, Papasha. They've been radio silent for a while. Hold position for now, and wait until we hear back from them."_ STG said over the radio.

"Da, of course, comrade STG." PPSh said into the radio, before turning it off.

* * *

 **5:07 AM**

* * *

There was a very, very faint rumbling in the distance.

Skorpion looked around for the source of the noise. "What could possibly be making that sound?" she mumbled to herself.

It got louder, and louder, and Skorpion kept looking. Igla hadn't seemed to have noticed anything wrong, so it couldn't have been another helicopter, could it?

The sound was practically right on top of her when she realized what it was, and she frantically went for her radio.

"Jet! They have a jet! Get to cover, sca-!" Skorpion was cut off by a bomb exploding directly behind her. For Skorpion, the world went dark.

* * *

"Skorpion? Skorpion, respond! Come in, Skorpion!" STG shouted over the radio. The jet was getting incredibly close. When STG got no response, she took matters into her own hands.

"Move it, people! Out of the tanks, schnell! We need to scatter, or we'll all be blown to bi-!" STG was also cut off by a bomb detonating right in the middle of Fireteam Rommel's formation, incinerating everyone.

* * *

Papasha was panicked. "Comrade Skorpion? Comrade STG? Anyone? Please, come in!" she said desperately into the radio, hoping someone would respond. The jet was closing, and Papasha felt the end coming. She motioned for Fireteam Volga to scatter. "Scatter! Davai, davai, move it, or we'll be ashes in the wi-!" PPSh was cut off by the third bomb exploding in front of her, killing her instantly.

* * *

Mosin couldn't believe what had just happened. Everyone in Fireteam Volga except for her had just been wiped away, taken in an instant. No goodbyes, no glorious final stand, just a single bomb wiping away her friends and the history they had, just like that, at a snap of the fingers.

She just stared at the carnage, and listened to the sound of the jet getting further away. Eventually, she stood up, and started walking north, intending on exiling herself in the frozen wastes. As far as she was concerned, she was done being a tactical doll fighting in this war.

* * *

"Listen to that. Three explosions, probably bombs, if that jet that flew by is any indication." AR-15 said.

"I'm breaking radio silence. We should be in range again." M4 said, pulling out her shortwave.

* * *

Skorpion's world was still dark, but she was slowly starting to regain her hearing.

" _Firetea… Vol..a..Prague….mel, pl..ease resp..nd!"_ a faint voice said.

Skorpion opened her eyes, and saw the that the entire area was engulfed in fire and was destroyed. There were some figures moving around, but she couldn't quite make out their silhouettes.

" _Skorpion, Papasha, STG, anyone, respond!"_ the voice said. Skorpion recognized it as M4's voice. Skorpion crawled towards the radio, and was about to grab it, but someone else picked it up,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame. You fight so hard to save your friends, only to get obliterated by a measly airstrike. How pathetic." the person said. Skorpion was lifted up by her throat, and made to stare the person directly in the face. The person, now having revealed herself as a Sangvis Ferri doll, clicked the radio, and started speaking.

"There's nowhere you can run, AR Team. I've obliterated all of your friends. There's no one left to save you. However, I do believe one of your friends has some.. choice words to say to you." the SF doll said, moving the radio towards Skorpion. She struggled against the doll's grip. "Go on, say what you really feel about the AR Team leaving you and your friends to die." The doll started laughing maniacally. Skorpion fished around in her jacket with her free arm until she found what she was looking for. "I think… that… you should go to hell, Sangvis scum!" Skorpion yelled, as she slammed a live grenade into the doll's mouth. She let go of Skorpion, stumbled back screaming, and then her head exploded. Skorpion was knocked unconscious again, but the last thing she saw was Ingram and one of the Iglas getting dragged away.

* * *

"I can't believe it… they actually…" M4 struggled to find words to express how she was feeling.

SOPMOD cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna rip the fuckin' arms off of that Sangvis scum and beat her to death with them." she said angrily.

M16 spoke up. "Focus, guys. They knew the risks, and they've bought us this chance. Don't throw it away."

M4 took a second to compose herself. "Right, we're not far from the beacon now." she said, stepping on the pedal.

* * *

 **5:12 AM**

* * *

"Beacon's off, guys." M16 yelled from the top of the beacon.

M4 sighed in relief. "Good, that's one less problem we have to deal with. Now, how are we going to get out of here? We're surrounded, and that Sangvis might still be out there." M4 said, observing her surroundings.

"We'll use backup Plan C." M16 said, watching the reactions of everyone. Everyone's face turned to one of shock.

"You mean…I return to Griffin HQ alone, and get help?" M4 asked, making sure M16 wasn't making a mistake.

"Yes, we'll scatter and draw their attention while you make a break for it." M16 said, dead serious.

M4 looked worried. "What if that Sangvis is still out there?" she asked.

M16 smiled confidently. "If it is still out there, we'll handle it. This is the safest way, I swear, M4. Now go, we're wasting time as it is." she said, trying to reassure her younger sister.

"…Understood, be careful. All of you." M4 said, before moving into the treeline.

"Alright everyone, scatter and draw SF attention away from M4!" M16 commanded, motioning for the team to spread out.

* * *

 **7:30 AM**

* * *

 _System Report. No response from Tactical Doll squadron [Anti-Rain Team] for an extended period of time._

"…Call request, connect me to Griffin HQ."

…

…

… _Connected._

A middle aged man appeared on the monitor. "Things have been going terribly today. You better have good news for me, Persica."

"Right, the good news is that the AR Team has the data on SF. The bad news is that we've lost contact with them roughly an hour after Sangvis Ferri assaulted the area. We have no idea where they are, I'm afraid." Persica said.

The man rubbed his face, and sighed. "That's the T-Doll squad most capable of independent operation in all of Griffin, Persica."

"I know that better than anyone. That's why we have to rescue them as soon as-" Persica was cut off by the man.

"The area they're in isn't under Griffin jurisdiction. We can't just waltz in there and take them back, Persica."

Persica was tempted to make a quip about the man being Russian, and having a tendency of getting in places he shouldn't be and doing what he wants, but held her tongue. She sighed. "Is there really no other way? M4 and the others…"

"I'll think of something, Persica. Just remember, you owe us. Helian, tell me, which Griffin commander is stationed closest to the area?"

"…I just looked into it, the commander in area S09 is a rookie."

"Just our luck. How much field experience does he have?"

"According to his file, he commanded a counter-terrorist squad for SOCOM in the United States, primarily around Anchorage, Alaska, and along the old Alaskan-Canadian border. As for something on this scale? He's about as fresh as a newborn."

"When did he report for duty, Helian?"

"According to the records… only five minutes ago?!"

* * *

 **aaaand that's chapter 1**

 **so, to clarify on some things:**

 **Agent is dead, kaput. She isn't coming back, she lost all five dummies. I have an idea of who to replace her with come Chapter 4, but I'm not saying shit because lmao spoilers.**

 **The SOCOM that the Commander is mentioned leading a squad for is NOT the SOCOM from the later chapters of Girls Frontline. THAT SOCOM is actually called KSSO in real life, which is the Russian equivalent to the American SOCOM. For whatever reason, MICA Team gave a Russian organization the name of its American equivalent, only to fix it retroactively. No idea why, but whatever.**

 **Mosin will come back later. I'm a firm believer in Chekov's gun as a literary device. I want to use every element I put in the stories, nothing wasted, and that includes waifu gun dolls that kick like mules and also happen to basically be reincarnations of Simo Hayha, patron saint of commie killers.**

 **The set of numbers that Agent was saying was a grid reference for the CAS run. I originally planned on having the jet be an A10 doing a gun run because lol brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt, but ended up having it be an Su-25 Frogfoot because it makes more sense for there to be an Su-25 in the Russian far east performing CAS than for an A10 Warthog to do it. The brrrrrrt will come soon enough, though, I promise.**

 **If you have a problem with Fireteam Rommel using Tiger 1s and Panzer IVs, let me point out that G &K/IOP manufactures the WA2000, the XM8 and the G11, all of which are rare (or in the XM8's case, incredibly uncommon) rifles. I don't think manufacturing Tiger 1s and Panzer IVs is entirely out of the question.**

 **Leave your reviews, and I'll get to them when I write the next chapter.**

' **Till next time.**

 **-Tweak**


	2. Welcome aboard, Commander

**So, I posted this story on the Girls' Frontline subreddit for feedback reasons because the fanfiction community for GFL is infinitely smaller than what I'm used to, and they provided some actual feedback which is very nice, and also the guy who writes Girls' Frontline: The Fall showed up to the thread, so I'll post the responses I made and a brief summary of the criticisms people had.**

 **/u/NoGoodPikachu brought up how the jet didn't really make sense, and artillery would have been better, SOMOPD isn't crazy enough, the WW2 era tanks didn't make sense, and Mosin could have used more inner monologuing.**

 **Yeah, artillery would make more sense, but the jet represented a more present threat, and also gave Skorpion the opportunity to warn everyone of their impending demise. I'm not used to writing crazy characters, so SOPMOD might seem a bit weird until I can get a good handle on her. I was saving this for later, but it's not totally important, so I'll just say it now; the WW2 tanks aren't original tanks, they're reproductions of the real thing, but they're modernized with composite materials and shit, so the Tiger 1 doesn't totally suck, just as an example. As for Mosin, she definitely could have used more monologuing, and that's a problem on my end. I kind of just wanted to get the introduction chapter out of the way so I could finish on writing Grimm Retreat Chapter 5, which I felt was taking too long for me to write out, so that's why Mosin has a lack of inner monologuing, and why her decision was so sudden.**

 **To Haxatix, who could you possibly be referring to? The only men in the story so far are Kryuger (the middle aged guy) and the Commander. Do you mean Skorpion, Mosin, Ingram, or the Igla?**

 **Also, how do you guys feel about crossover characters? I know they're not a thing on EN yet, and I'm genuinely considering adding them, but I'm not sure if that's too great of an idea, all thing considered. To give you an example of what these characters would be like, they wouldn't straight up be characters from other universes, like Master Chief, or Han Solo, but rather this would be taking the weapons from those universes and then turning them into T-Dolls, like for example, the MA5C from Halo 3, or the DC-15A from Star Wars would be turned into T-Dolls. That's probably the better of the two options anyways, as much as I would like to ram Grimm Retreat's version of Courier Six into this story, I gotta have some restraint.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

 **GRIFFIN & KRYUGER AREA S09 BASE**

 **7:25 AM**

" **Allow me to communicate to you my desire to have your guns!"**

* * *

"'Scuse me, are you part of the command staff for this base?" A caucasian man asked a woman with blonde hair in a G&K jacket, who had her back turned to him, focused on a tablet. She looked up, looked around, and finally turned around to lay her eyes on the man. She studied him for a moment. He was about 6'3", and was wearing a red beret and a pair of ballistic goggles, and he had a stubble and amber eyes. It took her a moment to process this before her blue eyes widened in surprise.

She spoke up with a faint Russian accent. "Oh! You're the new commander, right? The one from SOCOM? I'm Kalina, your second in command and logistics officer." she said.

The Commander nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Kalina. If you don't mind, I'd like to get started, so could you please me the way to the ops center?" He asked, his accent sounding largely like a Texan, with a small bit of a stereotypical Canadian accent.

"Right this way, commander!" Kalina said, directing towards a nearby staircase, and they started walking. Kalina immediately turned to the Commander, and started talking. "I've read your file, Commander. Gunnery Sergeant Riley Jäger, born in Anchorage, Alaska in 2030, a few months before the Beilan Island Incident. Arctic Warfare specialist, trained in counter insurgency, counter terror, and you led a squad for SOCOM to combat Canadian terrorists in the Alaskan Wastes, crushing multiple major rebel cells. Quite an impressive record, if I must say." Kalina said, eyeing the commander. "However, as impressive as it may be, G&K Command has dictated that you are fresh meat. They believe you're inexperienced with commanding at this level, especially with T-Dolls. As such, they have sent me to assist you in getting set up here." She said, checking her tablet, and then refocusing her attention on the commander.

Riley stopped walking. "What do you mean 'getting set up', Kalina?" he asked. Kalina was walking and came to a sudden stop when she realized the commander wasn't following her, and she turned around to look at him.

"Things like setting up echelons, manufacturing new T-Dolls, combat operations at the command level, that sort of thing." she explained.

"The fuck's an echelon? Do you mean echelon formations?" Riley asked, confused.

"Yes and no, an echelon is what you would call a squad or a fireteam, but the T-Dolls are always organized in an echelon formation."

"Do you mean to say that T-Dolls just walk right at the enemy, not taking cover or anything, holding the trigger, over open ground, with minimal tactics, in rows?"

"That's correct."

"What the hell? Can they be reprogrammed to, I don't know, not do that? I'd like my soldiers to NOT be full of lead, thank you very much."

"I'm pretty sure they can. I'll notify the technicians to have the changes made to our current dolls as well as any future dolls." Kalina said, tapping on her tablet several times, before both she and Riley continued walking to the command center.

* * *

 **7:28 AM**

* * *

The command center was considerably roomier than what Riley expected. Sure, it was pretty cluttered, with files and documents all over the tables, and there was a big tactical map in the center of the room, and a monitor that took up half of the back wall horizontally, but it was still pretty roomy.

"So, where do you want to start, Commander?" Kalina asked.

"Let's start with fireteams, Kalina." Riley said.

"Echelons. You mean echelons."

"No, I mean fireteams. Calling them echelons is incredibly stupid, and I refuse to do it out of principle. They're fireteams, and that's that." he said, dead serious.

Kalina let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, fireteams it is. Come here, and I'll show you how to set the eche…fireteams up." Kalina said, motioning to the tactical map. Suddenly, the holographic map changed into some sort of user interface, showing five empty slots, a sixth locked slot, and a list of fireteams.

"Tap one of the empty slots, Commander." Riley did so, and then images of five different T-Dolls appeared. In order, they were Galil, who was using a first generation Galil, and not an ACE variant like one would expect, Spectre M4, MP40, who was wearing what looked like a genuine Wehrmacht uniform, OTs-12, who was absolutely plastered in Soviet iconography, and…

"Is there something wrong, Commander?" Kalina asked, confused.

"…Yeah. Why the hell do we have a maid available as a T-Doll?" Riley said, slightly angry. Kalina looked even more confused.

"What do you mean by maid?" she said, moving closer to where Riley was pointing his finger. When she looked where he was pointing, the look of confusion on her face practically evaporated. "Oh, you mean PPK! That's just what she normally wears."

"Even into combat?"

"Yep!"

"Have her report to the armory for a set of fatigues and body armor. She can wear her maid outfit on base, but not when she's going into combat scenarios. While I'm at it, have them all report for body armor."

"Are you sure? She doesn't really like being told what she can and can't wear. She actually makes it a habit of…'punishing' commanders that try to tell her what to wear." Kalina said, trying to tread lightly on the topic.

"'Punishing' them? As in, insubordination, or…?" Riley asked, slightly confused.

"Whipping, like with a riding crop."

"Amazing, and other commanders just let this shit fly?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Some are actually into it." Kalina said, shrugging.

"That's not gonna be happening on my base. She needs to swallow her pride and wear the fatigues, otherwise we're gonna have a problem."

"Noted. I've gotta say, it's nice to finally be assigned to a commander who at least takes the job somewhat seriously instead of just submitting to a doll's whims." Kalina said, and Riley tapped everyone's icons, adding them to the fireteam.

"So, what now?" Riley asked.

"Now, we move on to combat operations. We'll be doing this within a simulation, primarily for safety reasons. As far as the T-Dolls will be able to tell, the simulation is live fire, but no harm will actually come to them." Kalina said, tapping on her tablet a few times, and then the fireteam select screen turned into a simulated urban environment, with clear offensive and defensive points, with the defensive positions being on higher ground, plus simulated terrain. The big feature in the simulation was a five story high tower in the back-line "Give me a bit, and I'll have the fireteam hooked into the simulation. Speaking of, do you want to name the fireteam?" Kalina asked.

Riley looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yeah, that'd be good for communication, wouldn't it? Call them Fireteam Echo, Galil can be the Actual."

Kalina was confused again. "Sorry, 'Actual'?"

"Squad leader."

"Oh, understood. I'll let them know of their new name, and let them know about Galil's status." Kalina said, tapping on her tablet even more. "So, while we're waiting on the dolls to get hooked into the sim, let me show you how to set a simulation scenario up…"

* * *

 **7:35 AM**

* * *

After a few minutes, Fireteam Echo teleported into the simulation. Everyone wandered around the starting area, and much to Riley's surprise, PPK actually complied with his orders, and was wearing her fatigues and body armor, and a helmet, all in a woodland flecktarn pattern. She was also _slightly_ upset, because she looked where one of the camera was and gave a sadistic smile, mimicking the action of smacking a riding crop on her hand.

"Charming." Riley said, before opening communications to the simulation room. "Alright, listen up, this is a basic search and destroy mission. See that big tower in the back? The enemy has stashed a big ammo cache in the top floor. Your job is to get in there, eliminate all hostile forces, and blow the ammo cache. There should be some incendiary grenades in the cache if you don't have explosives. Good luck, Fireteam Echo." he said, before closing the comms.

* * *

"Well, there are our orders. How should we approach this?" Galil said, observing the battlefield with binoculars.

"There's plenty of cover down in the center lane, but that would be too obvious. What about the right flank? There's probably less resistance there, and it's less open to potential sniper fire." Tiss said, pointing to the right flank.

"Maybe? We're going either center or right, the left flank is too exposed." Galil replied, looking at the left flank, which was basically barren of any cover or varied terrain. She sighed, and pulled her binoculars down, leaving them to hang from her neck. She pulled out a quarter, and tossed it. Heads would be center, tails would be the right flank. Galil flipped it in the air, and a brief moment later, it landed.

Tails.

"We're going on the right." Galil said, moving to gather the other fireteam members.

* * *

The right flank was fairly linear, with most of the direct lines of sight on the tower being blocked by hedges and hills. A few of the more open lines of sight were quickly passed by, and now Fireteam Echo was incredibly close to the tower. Galil was surprised, as they hadn't taken any contact yet. _"Why was this flank unguarded?"_ she thought to herself, cautiously turning the corner. Sitting right on an elevated position was a machine gun emplacement, and Galil barely had time to process this before it opened fire, and she scrambled back into cover, nearly dropping her gun in the process.

"MP40, PPK, Tiss, suppress that MG! Spectre, try and get close, and kill the gunner!" Galil directed. Tiss, PPK, and MP40 nodded, and immediately started suppressing the gunner. The gunner instinctively stopped firing, and got behind cover to avoid getting shot, and Spectre saw her chance, so she ran up to where the gunner was, outflanking him, and she and sprayed him down in a hail of bullets.

"Clear!" Spectre yelled, and Galil motioned for the team to move up to Spectre's position.

"We've blown our cover and we're exposed, get in the tower, double time it! We'll clear it as we go!" Galil commanded, running towards one of the tower's side entrances and taking cover, waiting for Spectre and MP40 to get in and start clearing the rooms out. They both ran in, and automatic weapons fire quickly started and stopped, before MP40 yelled "Clear!", and Tiss, Galil, and PPK entered the first floor. Spectre and MP40 were already moving up the stairs, so Galil and Tiss took some of the furniture in the room to block the doors to try and delay anyone breaching the building. The trio then went up the stairs after Spectre and MP40, with automatic gunfire and the sound of boots stomping still periodically being heard higher up.

Galil stopped Tiss from getting up on the second floor. "Tiss, hold position at the top of the stairs, I need you to keep them off our backs. I'll send Spectre and MP40 down once they're done clearing the building, and you can come up with me."

Tiss nodded. "Of course, Galil." she said, saluting, before going prone and pointing her gun down the stairs.

Galil looked at PPK. "Speaking of clearing the building, PPK, double tap the bodies, just on the off chance that some of them are playing dead." PPK nodded, and started moving around the room, double tapping each of the bodies in the head with her pistol, before moving up a floor, and repeating the process. Galil herself started heading up the stairs to catch up with MP40 and Spectre, who were likely at the fifth floor already.

About a minute later, Galil was at the top floor, and saw Spectre and MP40 just finishing up. "Top floor clear!" they both yelled in unison, before staring at each other. Galil coughed to make her presence known, and both dolls turned to her.

"Spectre, MP40, head down to the second floor and have Tiss come up here, and take her place guarding the stairs, and if you see PPK, tell her to head down when she's done mopping up." Galil said, pointing to the stairs with her thumb. Spectre nodded, and MP40 saluted, and both headed downstairs. While she was waiting for Tiss to come up, Galil crouched down took a peak outside of a window to check for remaining enemy forces.

She did **NOT** like what she saw.

There was a whole platoon of men who looked like they were dressed in pre-Beilan Island U.S. Army gear in olive green camo. It wasn't gear from a few months before the disaster, but was gear from 20 **years** before. They were packing heat, too. For every three guys, there was a fourth with either an M249, an M240, or an M60. For every two guys, there was another with a shotgun. Multiple people were packing SMAWs, M72 LAWs, and AT4s, too. Some guys had MP5s and M16 variants, but most of them had M4A1s. Galil was so focused on the platoon, she didn't hear Tiss walking up the stairs.

"Galil, you asked for me?" she asked, and Galil practically jumped.

"Tiss, don't sneak up on me like that!" Galil said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Sorry?" she said, shrugging. Galil sighed.

"I called you up here to help with a plan. A plan that is, unfortunately, no longer viable. We were gonna take shots at anyone outside from this floor. Instead, there's a whole platoon of guys directly outside that window behind me, and that means we'd get shot the second we made our presence known." Galil said, rubbing her face in frustration. "We're screwed, basically."

Tiss looked around for a bit. "What about that clothes bin over there?" she said, pointing to a blue bin in the corner.

"What about it?"

"Simple, we take explosives from the cache, fill the bin with them, toss the bin out the window with the explosives in it, and then use a detonator to detonate the C4 we put in the bin. That should thin their numbers significantly, if not outright smashing the platoon."

Galil's face rose out from her hands. "Why didn't I think of that? Help me with this, they'll be breaching the tower any minute."

* * *

Galil finished tying a blanket over the now highly lethal basket of explosives. "Tiss, did you link the C4 and detonator?" Galil asked. Tiss just showed her the detonator, which had a green light on. "Great, open the window, and help me toss this thing out." Galil bent over and grabbed both ends of the basket, and Tiss grabbed the same ends on her side. Moving the basket was a challenge in and of itself. There was probably fifty pounds of explosives in the basket, give or take, and accidentally tipping it and spilling those explosives wasn't exactly ideal. After a short while, Tiss and Galil managed to fit the basket into the window.

"Three."

"Two."

"One." they said in unison, sending the basket flying. Galil quickly pulled out the detonator, and waited for the sound of the basket connecting with the pavement.

Instead of the sound of the basket hitting the pavement, they heard the sound of someone screaming in pain. That works too. Galil and Tiss immediately dove away from the window, and Galil activated the detonator. There was an earth shattering explosion, and both Galil and Tiss were knocked unconscious by the concussive force of the blast.

* * *

When Galil came to, she couldn't really see all that well, but she saw someone pacing in front of her. Her ears were still ringing and she felt like death. Galil tried to get her bearings, but she got punched in the face for her efforts. She felt someone grab her by the throat, and then felt something against her back. She tried opening her eyes again, and saw one of the soldiers from the bottom floor of the tower pacing in front of her. To her right was an unconscious and bleeding Tiss, and to her left was an incredibly bruised PPK, barely breathing. She tried to focus her vision on the back wall, and saw MP40 lying next to the ammo cache, unconscious, and a still conscious Spectre beside her, disarmed. Her ears finally stopped ringing, and she could hear what the guy pacing in front of her was saying.

"…come into _MY HOUSE,_ kill _MY MEN,_ and expect to get away with it? What the flying fuck do you have to say for yourself?" he said, crouching down to get eye level with Galil. Only, eye level wouldn't exactly describe it, as his gold tinted ballistic goggles and helmet were blocking his eyes. Galil tried to find words, but couldn't. Instead, someone else spoke up.

"Actually, I can speak for her." the voice said. It took Galil a minute to process who the voice belonged to, and it was MP40's, who had somehow woken up without anyone noticing. Galil looked at MP40, and saw she was holding one of her M34 Incendiary Grenades that she kept with her Molotovs. "Remember to fully disarm your prisoners, dummkopf." she said, pulling the pin, and dropping the grenade into the ammo cache. The men tried to scramble to get out of the building, but it was too late, and the cache exploded, taking everyone in the room, as well as the fourth and fifth floor, along with it.

* * *

 **7:47 AM**

* * *

Riley was dumbstruck. If that was the first reaction all T-Dolls had to being surrounded in a building, or being captured by enemy forces, he had a lot of work ahead of him to stop the incessant martyrdom.

Riley opened the intercom. "Attention please, will Galil, Spectre M4, and MP40 please report to the command center for immediate debrief. I repeat, Galil, Spectre M4, and MP40, report to the command center for debrief." he said, before closing it.

"So, how did their first mission go?" Kalina asked.

"I'm tempted to say horribly. Galil's entire tactic revolved around a coin toss, and she blew her cover before it was ideal. However, she and Tiss also came up with the washing basket bomb, which was brilliant. Their tactics for clearing the tower were also mostly solid, however, the end result was a 100% casualty rate on their end, and one of two objectives completed. That's a mission fail if I've ever seen one. I'll need to discuss this with Galil. When I'm done with the debrief, we'll continue on with whatever else G&K wants me to do before they consider me ready." Riley said.

Kalina simply nodded, and left the command center for the moment.

* * *

 **7:50 AM**

* * *

Galil, Spectre, and MP40 all walked in to the command center. Riley immediately pointed to Spectre and MP40. "No, you two can wait outside while I debrief your squad leader. When she leaves, you can come in." he said. They both looked at each other, shrugged, and walked back out. "Take a seat, I need to discuss something with you." Galil was confused, and took a seat. Riley cleared his throat before speaking. "Galil, what the fuck did I just watch? Your squad's coordination was all over the place. You were pulling 'tactics' I saw rookies doing in basic back when I was with SOCOM. Constantly splitting your squad up, sending people alone, not sticking together as a cohesive unit, rookie mistakes like that. MP40 and Spectre are especially guilty of not coordinating well between the two of them, who had the important job of CLEARING THE TOWER OF HOSTILES. You even had to have PPK clean up after them, because they left at least five hostiles without checking. Seriously, what the hell?"

Galil sputtered. "Commander, with all due respect, we're all fresh T-Dolls. None of us really have the experience of veterans. I did what I could with what I knew about squad tactics, which was very little." She was obviously very worried about being reprimanded, so Riley decided to ease her fears.

"Relax, Galil, I'm just winding you up. I'm not my drill instructor. If I were him, you would have to re-try that simulation until your damn legs turned to a fine powder, or your brain got fried. One of the two, anyways. You honestly did better in your first simulation than a lot of the guys I knew in basic did at the end of training. No friendly fire incidents being a big reason why, actually."

Galil was shocked. "Really? You mean that?"

Riley nodded. "Yep. I actually wanted to go over a couple things with you, not to tear you a new one. First, what was up with the coin toss? That didn't seem very tactically informed, it just came down to chance where you would have went."

Galil shrugged. "Force of habit?"

"Well, I want you to cut that out, starting now. I don't want the lives of my soldiers being up to chance, I want commanders making tactically informed decisions, not gamblers putting their squad's lives up to a coin. Got it?"

Galil nodded, and Riley smiled in satisfaction.

"Good, next question. Why did nobody throw a flashbang, a smoke grenade, or a grenade at the machine gunner?"

"We weren't issued any, only MP40 had any type of explosives, which she was saving for the ammo cache."

Riley's face went blank. "Could you repeat that first bit?"

"We aren't issued flashbangs, smoke grenades, or hand grenades unless specifically required of us."

Riley's face turned to frustration. "That's gonna get changed immediately. I am having none of that 'only select people get incredibly useful equipment and nobody else gets it' shit. I am NOT risking your lives because someone wasn't allowed to bring a specific type of grenade." He sighed, and made eye contact with Galil. "Final question, what was with the IED? Was it your idea?"

"No, actually, it was Tiss' idea. How many kills did it get, anyways?"

Riley paused to think. "33 out of 50 guys total, I believe." Galil whistled.

"I only saw a platoon out there, where were the other 10?"

"Around the opposite side of the tower."

"Oh. Well… what did you even put in the cache?"

"Five or six demolition charges, twenty bricks of C4, and enough sticks of Comp B to make the Germans shit themselves from the grave, plus the ammo, grenades, and rockets. I think you put three or four of the demo charges into the basket, and seven bricks of C4, which is why you and the others got knocked the fuck out. That was a damn smart move, even if it was suicidal as hell. Probably would have worked if your entire squad wasn't knocked out, too."

Galil was stunned. She expected to get chewed out for pulling a stunt like that, not told it wasn't that bad of an idea after all. "I..er.. thank you, Commander."

"That should be all before I have to chew out MP40 and Spectre. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss before I dismiss you?"

Galil paused for a minute. "No." was all she said.

"Then consider yourself dismissed. Bring Spectre and MP40 in when you leave, though." Riley said. Galil nodded, and headed for the door to get the two SMG dolls.

Several seconds after Galil left the room, both MP40 and Spectre came in, and Riley directed them both to the chairs in front of him. "Take a seat, I've got a bone to pick with you two." he said.

Both girls sat down, and Riley pulled up a video feed from the simulation, replaying the machine gunner portion and tower clearing on a loop. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, pointing to the feed.

"What's what, commander?" Spectre asked, confused.

Riley zoomed in on the footage of Spectre spraying the machine gunner down. "This." he said, pointing to the Spectre in the video feed.

"I still don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"You're spraying the machine gunner mindlessly at full auto. You aren't even aiming down the sights, for God's sake. How do you even hit targets without hitting your allies?"

MP40's eyes widened at the realization of what was going on. "Oh! Kommandant, I'm not sure if you're aware, but SMG T-Dolls like Spectre and I are trained NOT to aim down the sights. We're mostly used as distractions for the main T-Dolls in an echelon, like, say, Galil and Tiss to use to distract the enemy while they shoot at them. Distractions can be anything from running into the enemy's line of fire, to suppressing them with inaccurate fire." she said, and she felt Riley's eyes immediately fall onto her.

"What in the fuck? Why suppression? Are machine gun T-Dolls not a thing?" he asked, confused.

"They are, actually." MP40 said.

"Then why is there a need for you to act like you're a bunch of Stormtroopers, instead of hitting accurate shots?"

Both girls looked at each other, and shrugged. "Dunno, honestly." Spectre said.

"I want you both to start aiming to kill, not aiming to annoy. I also want you to start aiming down your sights and using short controlled bursts in open areas. That means no more full auto unless you're in a tight CQC space. Am I clear?" Riley said, eyeing both of the girls.

"Ja, Kommandant. Crystal clear." MP40 said, and Spectre simply nodded.

"Good. Dismissed." Riley said, and both dolls left the room. Riley moved to the intercom. "Logistics Officer Kalina, please report to the Command Center. I repeat, please report to the Command Center."

* * *

 **That's chapter 2 done, and I've introduced the commander. Now, to explain a few things.**

 **In the last chapter's A/N I said that T-Doll death was permanent, and Fireteam Rommel, who had an MP40, got wiped out, yet here stands another MP40 with Fireteam Echo. What I said about T-Doll death is still true, but I should have been more specific about what this means. When a T-Doll dies, that specific T-Doll, and all of the memories and skills it had acquired over its lifespan, is gone for good. However, duplicates of those T-Dolls can exist with the exception of AR Team (for obvious reasons) and, to my understanding, Squad 404. They'll lack the memories and skills of the original T-Doll that died, only mimicking them in appearance and functionality. This wasn't originally how I intended this, but I had a realization that was basically "wait, fuck, how do I explain the duplicates oh fuck I have to clarify the permadeath rule" after writing chapter one.**

 **Conveniently, this also gives me a bit of wiggle room regarding my killing of Agent. I'm not entirely sure what path to take with Chapter 4, and my realization of the duplicates being unexplainable under the original rules enables Agent to live again, albeit without the memories or skills of the original Agent. I've got two paths to go down regarding Agent, one is the way I intended chapter 4 to go after saying Agent was perma-dead, and another is bringing in a duplicate of Agent without the original's skills or memories. I'm probably gonna go with the former, but we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Before anyone asks "why weren't they fighting Sangvis Ferri dolls?", Sangvis and Griffin aren't in an open war at the moment. Don't you think it would be a bit suspicious to Sangvis if Griffin were loading up all of their commanders with simulations and scenarios focusing on fighting Sangvis Ferri? That would be 1930s Germany level of "hey we intend on fucking everyone's shit up lol please ignore us until we attack you". Sure, some commanders would likely have scenarios and simulations for fighting Sangvis, but it's more of a 1960s Cold War situation where both sides are trying to sabotage the other (See: Chapter 0) rather than openly bombing each other into the dust. I wanted a coordinated force for them to face, anyways, but at this moment in time, Sangvis Ferri is not that coordinated force.**

 **Also, fun fact, the Army in the simulation was actually originally going to be the UNSC using their Halo 3 designs. I cut out a significant chunk of dialogue that explained this, and it felt very hamfisted with the UNSC. Here's what that was originally supposed to look like in the debrief section.**

* * *

"Yeah, actually. The soldiers we were fighting in the simulation, who were they? They looked like they were UN soldiers from before Beilan, but something was off about their armor, like it was more angular, and made of a harder material than Kevlar. Plus, I've never seen any weapons exactly like the ones they had, ever, only one looked familiar and that one was like a longer F2000." she asked.

"They were the UNSC. They never existed, and are purely fictional, but their guns are comparable to your own. They're from some sci-fi series from the mid 2000s that was partially inspired by two sci-fi movies from the 1980s, to give you a better idea of how fictional they are." Riley said.

"If they never existed and are fictional, how did you put them in the simulation? Wouldn't making them have taken more time between us getting the order to go to the simulation pods, and the simulation actually starting?" Galil asked, confused.

"You're right, normally it would have, however, the computer that I used to set the simulation up actually let me throw a bunch of images into it, then the system would then build a faction from said images using a neural network and deep learning, and then the faction is ready to go. I expected it to take longer, honestly, but it was done with the reference images I gave it in about two minutes." Riley explained.

"So they're fictional, I got that bit, but why them and not one of the groups that could pose an actual threat to us? Wouldn't we be better off fighting those in the simulation than a group that doesn't actually exist?" She asked, still confused at Riley's logic.

"I would have pitted you against an actual threat to us, but didn't, for two reasons. First, the simulation was only pre-loaded with a bunch of unorganized rebels and terrorists, and two, I wanted to test your squad against a coordinated force to see how you handled against them and their tactics to get an idea of what I'm working with." Riley explained, leaning on the table in the center of the room.

"Oh, that's…understandable." Galil said, looking down at her feet.

* * *

 **See? Hamfisted as fuck.**

 **That covers just about everything, so 'till next time. Be sure to leave reviews.**

 **-Tweak**


	3. The Future of Girls and Guns

**So uh, I posted this story in the official Girls Frontline EN Discord.**

 **When I mentioned that I'm playing on EN, someone filled me in on the lore that I was missing. Most of this seems to be from Code Name: Bakery Girl, which I can't really find all that much translated information about, just that it's a chronological sequel to Girls' Frontline and that they share the same universe.**

 **From what I gathered, the Soviet Union never dissolved and became the Russian Federation like I assumed, the Soviet Union is still around in Girls' Frontline's timeline, which is a big fucking plothole because SV-98, AK-12, Tiss, Groza, 9A-91, and a few other dolls are all based on guns manufactured in the Russian Federation (Tiss is debatable because she's a 74u in 9x39, but my point still stands). The New World is effectively uninhabitable, the US is still around but it's run by an AI and is now called Rocksert, and the fucking ELID mutants are not what I was expecting. When I was reading up on the background lore and saw the word ELID mutants, my brain imagined the Erichus Monsters from Starbound's first dungeon on the mining facility, not four legged versions of the Shamblers from Quake 1 with a human head sticking out of the top on a spine like an anglerfish, who also happen to require heavy artillery to kill effectively.**

 **Now that I know the lore and story are way more of a clusterfuck than I initially thought, I've kind of realized something.**

 **I can't continue to write Girls and Guns, not with the version of Girls' Frontline that I'm on, anyways. The general background of the game seems to be mostly explained in Code Name: Bakery Girl, which has no translated version for me to access, the official wiki for Girls' Frontline is incredibly unhelpful because not only is a lot of the background lore from Bakery Girl is missing, like the SOVIET UNION NEVER COLLAPSING, which is** _ **kind of important to know**_ **, but lots of lore in general is missing from the wiki that someone like me would need to be able to write a cohesive story in this universe.**

 **Effectively, this means Girls and Guns is cancelled. I know the response for this has been largely positive, and I would continue this under normal circumstances, but I can't due to the background lore being untranslated and thus inaccessible, not being written down on the wiki so I don't know it happened or is there, and generally just being a clusterfuck and too much trouble to find, all of which would result in a story that is barely related to the universe it's supposed to take place in should I continue writing for it at the moment. Sorry guys, I genuinely wanted to write this story out, but I can't work with something that has background lore as difficult to find for myself as this.**


End file.
